musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Aila's Mp3 Of The Week
Creator of the Mix: Ailas Initial Notes About The Mix: Every week, Aila's been posting mp3s. I'm posting her notes here. - Rev. Syung Myung Me And I've been posting them myself now. - Aila Tracklisting: #Momus - The Last Communist #Junior Senior - I Like Music (W.O.S.B.) #Visqueen - My House (The World Of Dr. Illteams version) #Ray Davies - Run Away From Time #The Apples in stereo - Lucky Charm (Radio Mix) #The Kinks - Dead End Street (Live) #The Dresden Dolls - Modern Moonlight #The Dresden Dolls - My Alcoholic Friends #Laura Cantrell - Bees (OneMusic Session) #George Harrison - Stuck Inside A Cloud #Pulsars - Suffocation #The Dead Milkmen - Take Me To The Specialist #The Beach Boys - Johnny Carson # Da Back Wudz f/ Caz Clay - I Don't Like The Look Of It (Oompa) #Brian Eno - Another Green World #Brian Eno - Bottomliners #Amy Speace & The Tearjerks - Dreaming #The Young Fresh Fellows - They Don't Know # Big In Japan - Suicide A Go Go # Big In Japan - Cindy and The Barbi Dolls #The Lightning Seeds - Life's Too Short #Love Psychedelico - Your Song # The Posies - King Midas In Reverse # New Order - Transmission (Live 2002) # The Kitchen - Window Shopping # Harry Nilsson - You're Breaking My Heart # Desmond Dekker & The Specials - Fat Man #Alice In Videoland - Ladykiller #The Kids Of Widney High - Life Without The Cow # The Beach Boys - Life Is For The Living # Barcelona - Kasey Keller # Freeheat - The Story So Far (live) # Harry Nilsson - Sweethaven (Demo) # The Lightning Seeds - Tables Have Turned # Republica - From Rush Hour With Love #Ray Davies - Yours Truly Confused N10 # Vic Reeves - Empty Kennel # Vic Reeves - Summer Of '75 # The Jesus And Mary Chain - Catchfire # Harry Nilsson - Animal Farm #Wall Of Voodoo - This Business Of Love #Everything But The Girl - We Walk The Same Line #New Musik - They All Run After The Carving Knife #Jem - Come On Closer #The Who - Wire And Glass # Madness - Uncle Sam (Demo) # Falco - The Sound Of Musik (Live) # Love Psychedelico - Lady Madonna (Live) # Sleeper - Inbetweener # Blondie - Island Of Lost Souls # The Pogues - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah (Extended Version) # Joe Strummer & The Mescaleros - Blitzkrieg Bop (Live) # Devo - Through Being Cool # Talking Heads - This Must Be The Place (Naive Melody) # Echobelly - The World Is Flat # Scott McCaughey - Sittin' Round Doin' Nothin' # Tracey Ullman - You Broke My Heart In 17 Places # Brian Eno - Spider & I # Frente - Labour Of Love # Unknown Artist - Slimfast Revolution # The Colourfield - Thinking Of You # Cerys Matthews - Streets Of New York # Andy Prieboy - Where I'm Calling You From # Noblesse Oblige - Offensive Nonsense # Warren Zevon - Splendid Isolation # Frente - Horrible